Petits Poèmes d'une Apprentie Marchombre
by majamaja
Summary: Mes essais poétiques s'inspirant librement du Pacte des Marchombres. Venez amis poètes, voyageurs, Frontaliers, Dessinateurs, Perles, Cendres, Guides, Mercenaires, Marchombres ou tout simplement lecteurs, vous trouverez ici de quoi désaltérer vos âmes assoiffées de poésie.
1. Chapter 1

Petits poèmes d'une apprentie Marchombre

Chapitre 1: Sourire

Croissant qui s'étire aux commissures,

Lèvres qui rient en silence,

Sourire.

NdA: Voici le premier poème d'une série reprenant le style poétique des Marchombres. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!


	2. Chapter 2

Petits poèmes d'une apprentie Marchombre

Chapitre 2: Harmonie

Elégance pure et fragile,

Equilibre des sens,

Harmonie.

NdA: Voici le deuxième poème d'une série reprenant le style poétique des Marchombres. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!


	3. Chapter 3

Petits poèmes d'une apprentie Marchombre

Chapitre 3: Envol

Une paire d'ailes se gonfle,

Une écharpe de brume passe,

Envol

NdA: Voici le troisième poème d'une série reprenant le style poétique des Marchombres. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Disclaimer: Le Pacte des Marchombres appartitent à Pierre Bottero. Le reste est à moi.


	4. Chapter 4

Petits poèmes d'une apprentie Marchombre

Chapitre 4: Amitié

Eclat de rire partagé

Fugace échange de regards:

Amitié

Disclaimer: Le Pacte des Marchombres appartitent à Pierre Bottero. Le reste est à moi.


	5. Chapter 5

Petits poèmes d'une apprentie Marchombre

Chapitre 5: Amour

Explosion de joie et de douleur

Attirance infinie et mortelle

Amour fou.

Disclaimer: Le Pacte des Marchombres appartitent à Pierre Bottero. Le reste est à moi.


	6. Chapter 6

Petits poèmes d'une apprentie Marchombre

Chapitre 6: Forêt

Alignement de troncs moussus

Tapis de feuilles ensoleillées

Forêt.

Disclaimer: Le Pacte des Marchombres appartitent à Pierre Bottero. Le reste est à moi.


	7. Chapter 7

Petits poèmes d'une apprentie Marchombre

Chapitre 7: Chat

Griffes d'acier sur fourrure de velours

Eclats d'ambre dans l'obscurité

Chat

Disclaimer: Le Pacte des Marchombres appartient à Pierre Bottero. Le reste est à moi.


	8. Chapter 8

Petits poèmes d'une apprentie Marchombre

Chapitre 8: Papillon

Arc-en-ciel d'ailes poudreuses

Gracieux buveur de nectar

Papillon

Disclaimer: Le Pacte des Marchombres appartient à Pierre Bottero. Le reste est à moi.

Review?


	9. Chapter 9

Petits poèmes d'une apprentie Marchombre

Chapitre 9: Dragon

Marée d'écailles irisées

Cracheur de flammes d'hyacinthe et d'or*

Dragon

Disclaimer: Le Pacte des Marchombres appartient à Pierre Bottero. Le reste est à moi.

* Cette expression vient du poème L'invitation au voyage de C. Beaudelaire.

Review?


	10. Chapter 10

Petits poèmes d'une apprentie Marchombre

Chapitre 10: Passé

Souvenirs réels puis imaginés

Evènements proches ou lointains, entrés dans l'histoire ou oubliés

Et la nostalgie qui reste:

Passé

Disclaimer: Le Pacte des Marchombres appartient à Pierre Bottero. Le reste est à moi.

Review?


	11. Chapter 11

Petits poèmes d'une apprentie Marchombre

Chapitre 11: Présent

Tension, désir et volonté

Geste hésitant qui se décide

Présent

Disclaimer: Le Pacte des Marchombres appartient à Pierre Bottero. Le reste est à moi.

Review?


	12. Chapter 12

Petits poèmes d'une apprentie Marchombre

Chapitre 12: Futur

Espérance mêlée d'incertitudes

Promesses incroyables de l'aube nouvelle

Futur

Disclaimer: Le Pacte des Marchombres appartient à Pierre Bottero. Le reste est à moi.

Review?


	13. Chapter 13

Petits poèmes d'une apprentie Marchombre

Chapitre 13: Ouragan

Mugissement du vent furieux et pénétrant

Qui siffle, souffle et rugit sans fin dans la tourmente

Tempête

Disclaimer: Le Pacte des Marchombres appartient à Pierre Bottero. Le reste est à moi.

Review?


	14. Chapter 14

Petits poèmes d'une apprentie Marchombre

Chapitre 14: Vagues

Ondes gigantesques aux blanches crêtes mousseuses

Ou calmes ondulations sous le soleil couchant

Vagues

Disclaimer: Le Pacte des Marchombres appartient à Pierre Bottero. Le reste est à moi.

Review?


	15. Chapter 15

Petits poèmes d'une apprentie Marchombre

Chapitre 15: 

Lourdeur tendue et moite qui comprime et qui emprisonne

Attente sans fin sous la chaleur et la chape de plomb du ciel

Avant l'orage.

Vous aurez sans doute l'orage la semaine prochaine!

Disclaimer: Le Pacte des Marchombres appartient à Pierre Bottero. Le reste est à moi.

Review?


	16. Chapter 16

Petits poèmes d'une apprentie Marchombre

Chapitre 16:

Flots de cristal scintillants et tranchés d'écume blafarde

Encadrés d'anciennes et majestueuses demeures

Le Grand Canal

Disclaimer: Le Pacte des Marchombres appartient à Pierre Bottero. Le reste est à moi.

NdA: Je vous dois des excuses. Sérieusement. Je n'ai pas publié pendant deux semaines, la première, grosse panne d'inspiration et la deuxième j'étais en vacances, je vous laisse deviner où... Alors, pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai concocté quelques petits poèmes sur l'endroit où j'ai été en vacances. J'espère que vous apprécierez!

Review?


	17. Chapter 17

Petits poèmes d'une apprentie Marchombre

Chapitre 17:

Trait d'albâtre enjambant gracieusement le Canal

arpenté par des masses de voyageurs émerveillés

Le Rialto se dresse.

Disclaimer: Le Pacte des Marchombres appartient à Pierre Bottero. Le reste est à moi.

Review?


	18. Chapter 18

Petits poèmes d'une apprentie Marchombre

Chapitre 18:

Petites rues tortueuses serpentant entre les échoppes

Parsemées de boutiques-souvenirs et de palais sublimes

La Venise secrète s'ouvre au monde.

Disclaimer: Le Pacte des Marchombres appartient à Pierre Bottero. Le reste est à moi.

Review?


	19. Chapter 19

Petits poèmes d'une apprentie Marchombre

Chapitre 19:

Entre les _vaporettos_ surchargés de touristes,

Les petites barques à moteur et les bateaux-taxis,

Depuis la mince gondole d'ébène

S'élève le chant du gondolier.

Disclaimer: Le Pacte des Marchombres appartient à Pierre Bottero. Le reste est à moi.

Review?


	20. Chapter 20

Petits poèmes d'une apprentie Marchombre

Chapitre 20:

Palettes d'or, d'argent et de multiples teintes translucides

Captant la tiède lueur du soleil levant

S'éveillent les mosaïques de la Place Saint Marc.

Disclaimer: Le Pacte des Marchombres appartient à Pierre Bottero. Le reste est à moi.

Review?


End file.
